a. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to articles of clothing, including brassieres, and in particular, the instant disclosure relates to a post-surgical support brassiere, along with other brassieres, that can be adjusted for more or less support purposes.
b. Background Art
A brassiere or bra is an undergarment configured and designed to support a woman's breasts. Although seemingly simple in design, a brassiere is much more complicated and a typical brassiere design may have over 20 individual parts, including bands, hooks, cups, lining, and straps. Many mass-produced brassieres are manufactured to fit a standard sized woman, and the design assumes that both of the woman's breasts are equally sized and symmetrical in shape.
Support brassieres typically utilize underwire support structures located beneath the inframammary skinfold of the breasts at the juncture of women's breasts and her front thoracic torso to shape and support the breasts.
However, known brassieres may not adequately support the breasts in the appropriate position for post-surgical or general support needs. Accordingly, known brassieres may not allow for optimum surgical outcomes. For example, known brassieres may not properly prevent symastia, may not properly prevent dislocation of tissue or implants, and may not properly define the width of breast cleavage for post-surgical healing in the proper position.
As such there is a need for a brassiere that improves upon known brassieres, including post-surgical brassieres, by providing improved definition of the width of breast cleavage, improved prevention of inferior lateral dislocation of breast tissue or implants, improved definition of the lateral edge of the breast, and improved prevention of symastia following an implant procedure, among other benefits.
The foregoing is intended only to illustrate the present technical field and background art and should not be taken as a limitation or disavowal of claim scope.